Walburga Black
by Vanessa Dragonfly
Summary: Ella era la bruja mala. La peor de todos ellos. La amargada, la chillona, la obsesionada con la pureza de sangre. Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que era llorar. No tenía alma.


**Disclaimer**: Lo típico, no me pertenece nada, todo es de JK y yo no gano dinero con esto.

**Advertencias**: Mm... ¿muerte de un personaje? Pero es canon, así que no sé si cuenta. Y la historia argumental de esto no sigue estrictamente el libro (se supone que Walburga nunca supo cómo murió Regulus, ¿no? Pero yo me tomo licencias artísticas y a tomar por culo).

* * *

><p>Kreacher llegó el día anterior sin Regulus. Asustado, tembloroso, llorando. Con una especie de guardapelo entre las manos fuertemente cerradas.<p>

Walburga no conocía demasiado bien las obligaciones de su hijo al mando de su Señor, y menos aún las misiones que le encomendaban. No sentía la necesidad de preguntar. Sin embargo, cuando Regulus había llegado de repente preguntando por Kreacher, después de todo ese tiempo desaparecido a saber dónde, tuvo que hacerlo.

—¿Regulus? ¿Hijo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, cuando lo vio en el salón, recién salido de la chimenea. La taza de té en sus manos blancas y delicadas fue dejada en la mesa.

Hizo un amago de levantarse para saludar a su hijo propiamente (un beso en la mejilla, tal vez; no lo veía desde hacía meses), pero su respuesta hizo que desistiera. Regulus no estaba allí para verla a ella.

—El Señor Oscuro ha pedido que le lleve a mi elfo doméstico —contestó con voz tranquila, y la vez autoritaria, sin titubear. Los ojos fríos que ocultaban perfectamente bien el miedo que sentía. Como el sangre pura que era, orgulloso heredero de la familia Black. Después, llamó—: ¡Kreacher!

El elfo se apareció allí con un fuerte ¡crack! y casi se puso a llorar de felicidad cuando vio a su Amo, haciendo reverencias tan profundas que su puntiaguda nariz tocaba el suelo.

No tuvo que convencer a su madre para llevarse a la criatura. Walburga hizo un asentimiento desinteresado con la cabeza, sin realizar sonido alguno.

Y después se fue, llevándose a Kreacher. Walburga se quedó allí, la taza de té olvidada y fría. La Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black silenciosa y vacía. La única ocupante era una viuda sentada en un sillón elegante y caro, inmóvil e insonora.

La señora Black supuso que debería sentirse orgullosa. Regulus, pese a su juventud, era llamado muy a menudo a la presencia de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, e incluso le había pedido personalmente su elfo doméstico, entre todos sus seguidores. Era el perfecto ejemplo de lo que debería ser un Black. Y sin embargo, no lo estaba.

¿Qué había cambiado? Podía recordar perfectamente el día en que colgó su retrato. Había sido hacía nueve años aproximadamente, el día en que llegó una carta diciendo que Sirius había acabado en Gryffindor. Entre todos esos sangres sucias, mestizos y traidores. A cada cual peor. El retrato era su viva imagen, tanto físicamente como en el comportamiento. Enérgica, castigadora. Al menos lo era hacía tiempo.

Y ahora no era una sombra de lo que había sido. Probablemente todo había empezado con la marcha de Sirius. Walburga procuraba no pensar mucho en él, pero era inevitable. A partir de ahí, la educación de su único hijo restante se había vuelto el doble de fuerte, y Regulus se había refugiado en su propio mundo, volviéndose algo completamente diferente al niño caprichoso y animado que era antes. Ahora era el heredero de la ancestral Familia Black. Debía asumir su responsabilidad.

Orion nunca había sido una persona demasiado comunicativa, y después de la fuga de su hijo mayor pasaba mucho más tiempo con sus amantes ocasionales, alejándose de aquella casa oscura.

Walburga, simplemente, tenía mil sentimientos enfrentados que no quería analizar.

Y después estaba todo aquello de Regulus. Walburga había estado tan contenta al principio. Tan maravillada de que su hijo luchara por la supremacía de los sangre pura. Se unió a los mortífagos a los dieciséis, tan joven y ya con esa determinación. Gracias a Bellatrix había podido unirse. Todos habían estado tan felices.

Poco a poco había ido pasando menos tiempo con él. Oficialmente, Regulus seguía viviendo allí, pero ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo fuera. No sabía si echaba de menos a Regulus o la compañía en sí.

Hacía pocos meses había muerto Orion. Sirius probablemente había montando una fiesta con sus amigos los sangres sucias. Regulus no se había presentado al entierro, y no había aparecido hasta varias semanas después, sin parecer demasiado arrepentido. No pasó en casa más de media hora.

Cuando llegó Kreacher al cabo de tres días en aquel estado catatónico, Walburga casi se sintió agrecida por la compañía, aunque fuera de un vulgar elfo doméstico. Y cuando notó el modo en el que había llegado, toda tranquilidad se desvaneció e intentó calmar al elfo para que le contara qué había ocurrido. No queriendo escuchar nada, en realidad.

—¡Kreacher l-lo siente, Ama Walb-burga! ¡K-Kreacher está tan arrepentido! ¡El Amo Regulus...! ¡Oh, el Amito! Él no... no sabía lo que pasaría, ¡el pobre Amo...!

—¡Kreacher, qué ocurre! —espetó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Y el elfo le contó lo que había ocurrido.

Al día siguiente subió a la habitación de Regulus. Ordenó todo como sabía que a él le gustaba tenerlo. Libros bien colocados, sábanas perfectamente lisas, nada por el suelo. Revisando sus cosas, encontraba objetos que no recordaba que existieran. Dibujos, cartas. Fotografías en un cajón de la mesilla de noche, todas de Sirius con Regulus cuando eran pequeños. No eran muchas, pero eran suficientes para mostrar que no siempre aquel lugar había sido un sitio oscuro. Las volvió a dejar donde estaban, sintiendo como si con ese pequeño gesto cerrara bajo llave todos los buenos recuerdos y dejara que la magia oscura de la Casa Black se propagara.

Salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado. _No entrar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black_, colgado en la puerta. Regulus tuvo que colgar ese cartel por culpa de Sirius. Éste nunca hizo caso de él.

No derramó ninguna lágrima. Los Black no lloran, no sienten ni padecen. No sufren. Los Black no tienen sentimientos.

Y ella era la bruja mala. La peor de todos ellos. La amargada, la chillona, la obsesionada con la pureza de sangre. Ella ni siquiera _sabía_ lo que era llorar. No tenía alma.

Miró las dos puertas contiguas. Las habitaciones de sus hijos. Los dos perdidos de alguna forma. ¿Se alegraría Sirius por lo de Regulus, al igual que se habría alegrado por lo de su padre? Probablemente no.

Intentaron destruir el guardapelo, pero no pudieron de ninguna forma. Guardó el relicario con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera cumplir la última voluntad de su hijo en uno de los armarios.

Y luego vino lo del niño Potter y Sirius en Azkaban. Los sentimientos sin analizar volvieron con más fuerza, pero Walburga mantuvo a esos pensamientos rebeldes en el fondo de su cabeza. Como un zumbido lejano y molesto.

Seis años después de la muerte de su único hijo restante, le llegó su hora. Murió entre aquellas paredes, con la compañía de su cuadro y de un elfo doméstico. Ligeramente trastornada. Olvidada. Cogiendo polvo. Pero a nadie le importó. Ya no tenía a nadie. No _había_ nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Intenté mantener las fechas canon, por lo menos, ya que el one-shot en sí se sale de la linea argumental, pero si veis algún error por favor decídmelo. Y bueno, ¿qué opináis? Cualquier crítica constructiva, comentario, o un simple "me ha gustado" o "es horrible" me harían muy feliz (tal vez el "es horrible" no tanto, pero la idea se entiende), así que ya sabéis, muchos gatitos y pingüinos bebé (de esos peluditos super monos) mueren cada vez que no dejáis un review ^^


End file.
